The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Solidago, botanically known as Solidago hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLESH13014’. ‘KLESH13014’ originated from an open pollination between the proprietary female Solidago variety ‘SH-2007-123’ (unpatented), having white flowers and an unknown male Solidago variety in an open field in Stuttgart, Germany.
In August 2008 the two Solidago parental lines, ‘SH-2007-123’ and an unknown Solidago line were crossed by open pollination in Stuttgart, Germany and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in August 2009 and named ‘KLESH13014’. In December 2009 ‘KLESH13014’ was first vegetatively propagated in Stuttgart, Germany by tip cuttings. ‘KLESH13014’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via tip cuttings.